


No return

by HelenofTroy (orphan_account)



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: The last moments between Cesare and Lucrezia Borgia imagined after the cut of the scene from episode 1X04 entitled "Lucrezia´s wedding" when Cesare carries her in his arms to the bed and is rapt while looking at her ... and a strange, sinister chord , but loaded with a forbidden desire it sounds and breaks the silence of the room. She was sleeping but...
Relationships: Cesare Borgia & Lucrezia Borgia
Kudos: 9





	No return

They had passed the border. The two of them, among the golden silk on the sheets of Lucrezia's chamber during that night, their lost wedding night. The siblings Borgias. 

On the bed, two naked bodies, and a secret, that they would never tell. She would continue to be Lucrezia Borgia, the pope's daughter. The virgin holly daughter of Rome, and she would give herself to her husband in such a way: feeling pain at the consummation, with the veil of her purity transpired in spilled blood, she would already invent something, she would think about how to cast a spell on that donkey of Sforza as her brother Cesare had made with her so recently.

-Cesare, what shall we do now? 

The body of his brother next to her, lying on his back remained trembling, with the hard breath slowly coming from his lips, closing them when he noticed the perfume of his sister's skin still on them.  
He was impregnated with her, both bodies were impregnated with the other scents & fluids after the lust. 

Cesare's athletic torso sweated a shameful sweat, from the reprehensible act , from the blood retained in his insides that had made him double over in pain for so long almost to bury his sanity if he did not possess his sister. He felt hot, part of his chest was still held by the heavy hair of his sister.

He did not answer Lucrecia. How to do it, if he was still seized with the pleasure she had given him, wrapping it in her endless long hair, golden as the sun?

Cesare had looked at her before stripping her completely, before removing the last layer of that rose that had deflowered gently and in a silence in which he had condemned his own soul.  
He had never seen a woman like her. It did not exist, not even in the fantasy of the most prodigious poets could he have met a woman of her beauty. Cesare had never seen hair like hers, or a face that had the pale pink of the most remote aurora, before giving off its scent. 

Lucrezia with her head on one side, felt her neck smeared with something strange, it was as if her perfume had been transformed into a sweet butter or paste, ingredients for a love tie, at the touch of Cesare.

Cesare had awakened her, his lips had kissed her cheeks first, during the taboo that had them drowning with pleasure while the incense burners still filled the room with a lavender fragrance, and then also his lips and the light brush of his beard had burned her face.  
Like the mark God had placed on Cain, so Lucrezia felt her brother's kiss on her cheek.

Her slightly spread legs spoke a language without words. The heat emanating from her sex was nothing compared to the red trail, made of fire and blood that ran down the golden sheet.  
Cesare had not hurt her, because his love was the raw wound.

The wound.

When she had felt him inside, her ring-filled fingers had hugged him, and Cesare had bitten his seahorse necklace.  
Feeling it inside, she had felt the wound open in her flesh, the same one both felt in her soul.

They had not thought if anyone would see them, if Giovanni had entered ... but Cesare had carefully covered his mouth. And now Lucrezia felt loved, imprisoned, condemned, aching, sinful ... but she couldn't move, as she knew he couldn't either.

He ... always him. How could she love another if Cesare was there? There he was, always, always him.

Always his shadow, and for now on, his touch. 

Everyone's thoughts could almost be heard. Cesare closed his eyes and felt again that desire for his own sister, who would never calm down or die now that she had fed him.

He had always told himself that this unnatural love would disappear as soon as she married and left, that his hopes would dissapear, if he left Lucrezia, her beauty, by not touching her, he would never fall into the spell of the skin .

Cesare was not unaware of the risk. And he feared for it.

The one of the genesis of all life. The one of the flesh, the sin. He felt a presentiment that broke his hunger of her for a moment.  
It was almost as if he knew ...

Lucrezia would be pregnant after that terrible meeting, without a doubt. It was in this way that male children were begotten, in a whirlpool of darkness and neglect, of madness and rapture, when the animal and the pure were mixed, when beauty exploded before their eyes.

Seized with fear, Lucrezia overcame her prison of pleasure, which had her gripped like a mermaid with a fish tail instead of legs, and threw herself into her brother's arms, crying.

Her seahorse had given her the power of the waters, of those singing women who were not really complete women, only half, those who seduced sailors at sea, as she had done with her brother looking at him with sad eyes in his bed upon awakening.  
But the reality was there.  
She had married Giovanni Sforza, that was the truth. That monstrous pig.

-I belong to another, brother.

Cesare´s jealousy appeared, like a storm. 

Then the devil perhaps entered the body of his brother, who bending over and leaning on one shoulder put his hand on her chest and again plunged her on the gold sheets of her bed, to leave his mark inside her, and introduced again.

-Ah ...

Lucrezia let herself go, driving herself by him, while Cesare reassured her by saying words of love. They would see each other soon, they would both be one, one, they were no longer.

Cesare sowed with all the force of his passion his seed in her, a son would come, he knew it well. But at least it would not belong to Giovanni, through that beautiful and sweet fruit Lucrezia would belong to him even more. And his love would leave the mark on the world that he had always sought.

-I love you, Cesare, I don't want to leave, I don't want ...- he heard her say at the end, when the prison of pleasure and sweat enveloped them again.

Cesare kissed her arms, her hands, her legs, her mouth ... he couldn't do anything else, he couldn't, he wasn't capable, even his prayers full of tears after that didn´t work. He was not praying sincerely. He was lieying to God. For her. 

Always for her. 

-Cesare....

Lucrezia close her eyes, hurt of such passion, and she fell asleep, while Cesare watched her, rapt between his prayers and his obsession.

He would kill Sforza, he would ... very soon. May God forgive him.

-God has forgiven us.


End file.
